Sobre lienzos y tapices
by Andrea10973
Summary: Sobre antiguas ocasiones. Sobre nuevas ocasiones. (LokixSigyn)


Advertencia: descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo ningún personaje de Marvel ni de Disney. Estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo serán usados en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.

Este fic participa en el Reto especial: "¡Festival de primavera!" Del foro La Torre Stark.

Esta historia sucede mucho tiempo después de "_De mundos ya olvidados, de palabras no dichas_".

* * *

A mi _sigr vina_, quien, como nadie más, me amó.

Sabes que siempre he sido bastante hábil con las palabras, pero que cuando se trata de ti soy tan incapaz de expresarme en igual medida. Aún así lo intentaré.

Sabes que nunca he sido muy supersticioso. No más de lo necesario. Lo cierto es que deseo que luego de que el Ragnarök finalice y el ciclo sea reiniciado, tu y yo volvamos a encontrarnos.

Deseo volver a amarte como lo hice en esta vida y como sé que debí haber hecho en cada una de las anteriores. Deseo volver a abrazarte y verte sonreír. Deseo que vuelvas a ser mi mejor amiga y mi confidente. Deseo volver a estar junto a ti y ver a nuestros niños crecer, pero esta vez completamente en paz.

Deseo demasiadas cosas y al final, ninguna de ellas se compara con la terrible falta que me haces, cada día desde que te perdí. Desde que los perdí.

Pero, como sé que preferirías que pensara, espero que el destino nos depare algo mucho mejor. Te veré pronto.

-Eternamente tuyo, Loki.

* * *

Es un día lluvioso de junio, cuando recibe un nuevo proyecto de traducción. Al parecer nadie ha logrado descifrarlo y por alguna extraña razón esperan que ella tenga más suerte. Se sabe que es de origen asgardiano, pero no mucho más que eso.

La embajada de Nueva Asgard para el resto de la Tierra les cedió la carta como un acto de buena fe. Ni siquiera ellos saben qué está escrito dentro, pues el sobre exige una suerte de contraseña para revelar su contenido. Ella sospecha que tal vez también tenga alguna implicación sentimental para el Rey, si su expresión de pesadez al mirar la carta por última vez antes de entregarla, es algo en lo que pensar.

El paquete está cuidadosamente sellado, por lo que ella se toma su tiempo tratando de abrirlo, antes de que pierda la paciencia y lo haga con tijeras, hiriéndose en el proceso.

Una única gota de sangre cae sobre el sobre, y antes de que pueda tener tiempo para angustiarse, este se abre.

Se sorprende gratamente al ver esto, porque ha logrado lo que nadie más. Ni siquiera ha notado que no hay una sola mancha en el sobre, ni en sus manos.

En cuanto ve la dedicatoria, no necesita saber nada más.

* * *

Acaba de terminar de dar una conferencia sobre los aciertos y errores de la mitología nórdica respecto a la realidad, de acuerdo a la investigación de toda su vida, en el auditorio de la universidad, cuando la ve entrar. En el fondo sabe que ni siquiera la conoce, pero está llorando y ver esto le rompe el corazón, por lo que sin dudar, corre para abrazarla.

-Shhh, _min engel_. Te prometí que nos volveríamos a encontrar-, seguidamente le da un largo beso en la frente. La parte lógica de su mente le exige detenerse y pensar. Hasta hace tres minutos él era un simple investigador cuyo mayor sueño era lograr ingresar en la embajada de Nueva Asgard. Y ahora... ahora no sabe exactamente quién es, pero tiene la total certeza de que ama a la mujer a la que está abrazando. Y que nunca más volverá a dejarla ir.-¿_Confías en mí, lille Sigyn_?-, sólo entonces se le ocurre que tal vez ella ya no se llame así.

-Siempre, _sváss_-, decide que algo tan irrelevante como un nombre no cambiará en lo absoluto la manera en que la ama. Como ahora sabe que lo hizo en vidas anteriores. Como ahora sabe que lo hará en esta vida.

* * *

Ni yo puedo creer que me gustó mucho más esta participación que la otra, jajaja!

Tampoco puedo creer que el resumen haya sido tan poco creativo, pero no se me ocurrió nada más que poner, jajaja!

600 palabras exactamente! Esta vez elegí dejarlo más bien cortito, no quería agregarle más cosas, pero probablemente algún día lo haga. Como las demás extensiones que he prometido sobre otros fics (algún día lo haré, lo juro!).

Aclaro que la carta del inicio fue escrita entre el momento en que el recordó todo sobre su vida con Sigyn y sus hijos, y el ataque de Thanos.

Ni Sigyn ni Loki recuerdan nada sobre sus vidas anteriores, hasta que Sigyn abre la carta y hasta que Loki ve a Sigyn.

Originalmente se suponía que iba a mencionar sus nombres _midgardianos_, pero al final decidí que se vería forzado. Sólo si querían saber, había elegido _Victoria _y _Luke_.

Se supone que ambos reencarnaron en cuanto el ciclo se reinició, es decir, luego de los eventos de End Game, por lo que todo estaría sucediendo aproximadamente para el año 2045.

A diferencia de ciclos anteriores, como en este no hubo una devastación total a los Nueve Reinos para que pudiera reiniciarse correctamente, y como de alguna manera Asgard y unos cuantos dioses asgardianos todavía existen, ambos reencarnaron en un Reino en cuyas vidas nunca llegarían a ser tan trascendentales como las de los dioses, y evitar así que puedan intervenir demasiado en el gran esquema de todas las cosas.

_Sigr vina_: es lo que literalmente significa el nombre de Sigyn: "_Compañera de la Victoria". (Precisamente por eso la iba a llamar Victoria)._

_Min engel_: en noruego: "_Mi ángel_". (Según el traductor de Google XD)

_Lille Sigyn_: en noruego: "_Pequeña Sigyn_". (Según el traductor de Google X2)

Sváss: en Nórdico antiguo: "_amado_", "_en quien más confío"_.

No puedo asegurar nada, pero al menos espero que este mismo año publique una continuación de esta historia. Y si puedo, también las versiones editadas de las historias anteriores. ¿Les gustaría ver un encuentro entre Luke y Thor?

He notado que al parecer tengo una especie de inclinación por nunca mencionar los nombres de los personajes a menos que sea en diálogos. ¿No lo creen?

También me di cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que realmente desarrollo a Sigyn como personaje. Hasta ahora sólo habían sido recuerdos. Y bien, también su _cameo_ de menos de cuatro palabras, pero eso no cuenta, XD.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Ya saben, cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido.

Esto es todo por ahora! Hasta la próxima!


End file.
